


Fire Meets Gasoline

by rubberduckyone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Din Djarin is unsure of how to handle his feelings, Din Djarin needs help, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Smut, The Mandalorian/Mandalorain reader, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckyone/pseuds/rubberduckyone
Summary: Din Djarin never expected to be stopped from taking a bounty on such an easy job and he never would have expected for the person to stop him to be a Mandalorian as well. After crossing paths with you he finds himself second guessing a life he never questioned.  Maybe there was more to life than just bounty hunting.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Fire Meets Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I wrote any fan fictions and I'm really excited to get back in the game. The Mandalorian hit me really hard in the feels and I have a lot ideas buzzing around in I'm head for this story. It will coincide with the series. I'll be trying my best to stay accurate and true to the Mandalorian culture, but with that being said I will most likely be taking some creative liberties with certain things. The other thing you may notice is that I gave the main character a name in replacement of having to use 'Y/N' throughout the story. I'm not sure how, you, the readers will feel about this. I just felt it would give better flow to the story and there will be a back story to the name down the road, but please feel free to sub your name in when needed if it makes you happy. I will also have Mondo'a translations in italic next to the words for translation. Other than that I hope you enjoy! I'm always welcome to feedback! :) Please do not post my work anywhere else without my express consent.

You knew better. Kriff, you knew better than to involve yourself with this kind of mercenary work, if you could even call it that. Too often you found yourself accepting desperate pleas and empty promises of payment from all walks of life, who just happened to be victims of their circumstances. Hell, now you somewhat even had a bit of a reputation for it, which was often a sore subject between yourself and some of the members of your tribe. 

“A Mandalorian? A direct commissioned bounty?” you questioned with a tilt of your head, your purple painted helmet intimidating the poor middle aged moisture farmer. You sat across from him with your back against a wall in a quiet corner of the Mos Eisley cantina. The prospect of finally meeting another Mandalorian was intriguing; you had to admit, even in these circumstances. The only others you really knew were the ones of your own tribe, hiding in the lush forest of Takooana. 

“Yes, I know it’s an odd request to ask you to stop one of your own, but the D’rervim brothers warned me that if I didn’t pay them by yesterday they would send a bounty hunter after my daughter. They told me they sent for the Mandalorian when I tried giving them what credits I do have today,” he explained as he fidgeted with his hands resting in front of him, worn and rough from the desert. “I needed money to purchase more banthas, you see, since the two I had kicked the bucket, so I went against my better judgment and went to the D’rervims. My wife unexpectedly died not long ago and things just became more difficult since then, so my farm came up sort this last season.” He tore his gaze away from you as he tried to keep his composure. 

You gave a nod of your head in understanding while giving a quick glance around the shady bar. The D’rervim brothers were a pair of Klatooinians that had been gaining a steady status for being formidable gangsters in Tatooine for quite some time now. Some had even begun to compare them to the Hutts. They often took advantage of the naïve and poor. They stole, killed, and kidnapped from those who they thought did them wrong or sometimes they did it just so they could prove that they had the power to do so. They had a decent collection of slaves that they kept and traded because of those debts, many of them having been kidnapped or orphaned from their families. 

“I don’t have the credits yet to pay you, but I pro-“

“How old is your daughter? Where is she now?” you interrupted as you clenched your fist, your decision already made. 

“S-she’s twelve,” the farmer answered while giving a shuddered breath. “I have her hidden at my sister-in-law’s home, not far from my farm.” 

Unclenching your fist you quickly pulled a few credits from a pouch and dropped them onto the table. 

“Quickly now,” you warned firmly before standing up and grabbing your amban rifle to safely secure it around your back and armor that matched your helmet. “He’ll be here before you know it and we must prepare before night fall.” 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

“Do you always wear the helmet?” asked the curious brown haired girl as she came to stand by you near the window looking out toward the setting suns. You quickly learned her name was Adalyn when you had sent her father and aunt away to his farm with the promise of keeping her safe. They both would’ve just been at risk for injury and a liability that you didn’t want to have to worry about in the back of your mind. 

“No… I take it off to eat and bathe,” you explained with a small smile, not offended by the question. Ever since you could remember you had always had a particular soft spot for children, a trait that must have been harvested from helping your mother and others care for the foundlings and younglings when you were a child yourself. “I also take it off when I’m by myself or around others of my tribe. Sometimes I’ll take it off if someone outside of my tribe has gained my trust.” 

“Where does your tribe live?” 

“I’m afraid that is a secret I can’t even share with you, ad’ika…” 

A gentle chuckle escaped your lips at her dramatic scoff as you pushed a few buttons on your vambrace to turn on the heat signature reading of your t-visor, eyes now scanning the surrounding areas now that both suns were just beyond the horizon.

There he was… Kriff, he was coming in fast. Was he on a speeder bike? It made sense since the home was a ways out from the city. You swallowed and glanced at the girl. If you could see him, then there was no doubt in your mind that he already knew that you were there as well. 

“Do you remember the plan?” you asked while pulling out your blaster in the form of a pistol from its holster. 

“I’m to hide in the farthest corner of the basement with my head turned toward the wall,” she answered with a whimper as she quickly latched her arms around your middle where the armor of your chest piece tapered down. “I’m not to turn around no matter what I hear, b-but what if he takes me?” 

“That won’t happen as long as you follow my directions,” you reassured as you gently pried her away by the shoulder and gave her a small push toward the narrow stairs that lead to the basement. “Go.” 

As soon as she disappeared from sight you got into position by the entrance of the small home and crouched low to the ground with your blaster at the ready. After waiting for a few minutes you finally heard some movement of someone approaching slowly and cautiously, which only confirmed your suspension that they knew you were there. Bracing yourself you watched as the door slowly swung open to the other side just as the end of a blaster peaked its way in. Taking the opportunity you shot out of your crouched position and grabbed the blaster by the barrel, forcing the aim to now point at the ceiling while you raised yours and aimed it under the intruders helmet where you knew his jaw bone would be. You thought you had the upper hand until you felt the barrel of another blaster from his other hand press into your hip bone just under your armor. It quickly became apparent that neither of you were willing to budge.

“Looks like we’re in a predicament of sorts,” you supplied as you looked him over and sized him up. He was a good head taller than you and broad shouldered. His armor was a bit mismatched which had you questioned his authenticity. It wouldn’t have been a first time a bounty hunter had stolen the armor from a fallen warrior. 

“We could split the bounty,” the bounty hunter offered, his modulated voice strong and secured, with a small tilt of his head as he looked down at you. There was no doubt he was sizing you up as well. 

“I’m not here for the bounty,” you explained as you slowly shifted your feet back slightly. “I’m here to stop you from taking her.” 

Moving as fast as you could you lowered the blaster from his head and used the side of your vambrace to knock aside the blaster he was holding at your hip. It went off missing you just by centimeters, leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Using the moment of surprise you reeled your head back and slammed your helmet against his in a violent Keldabe kiss resulting in a loud clank causing him to fall backwards in the doorway, pulling you along with him. 

Feeling slightly dazed from the hit and by the taste of blood from your now split lip you found yourself stumbling forward and landing on him rather harshly causing a groan to escape him as you came chest to chest. The blaster belonging to him that you had been holding up toward the ceiling was now in your grasp, but rather than fidgeting to get a proper hold of it you quickly flung it away as far as you could. 

The small victory didn’t last long, however, as the world tipped upside down and you found yourself being pushed down into the desert floor by his weight as he straddled you. With your wrist being pinned down by his hands you found that you didn’t have much wiggle room to work with, which caused you to let out a frustrated yell. You always found strength in your ability to be agile. It was one of your greatest advantages against enemies that were bigger than you, so not being able to move much was quickly getting on your nerves. Taking in a sharp breath you bucked your hips hard into his, which in return allowed just barely enough room for you to pull a leg up from between your bodies and up against your chest. Planting your boot in the center of his chest you gave a hard kick, pushing him off of you and allowing you to roll away. 

“Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc _Honor my offer of truce_ ,” you panted slightly as you clambered to your feet just as he was doing the same, both of you still on guard and ready to fight. “I do not wish to battle against one of my own. Will you at least hear me out, please?” 

“Jorhaa’ir _speak_ ,” he finally said after what seemed to be a great deal of consideration. Ah, so he was a true Mandalorian after all. 

“If you take that girl to the D’rervim brothers, you’ll be taking her away from her family and forcing her into a life of servitude,” you started as you relaxed your stance somewhat, trying hard not to imagine what her life as a slave would be like. “Her father was given a bad deal and these scumbags are just trying to punish him for something that was beyond his control.”

“I fail to see how that’s my problem.” Though he believed slavery should have been a thing of the past, he never made it his business to know the wheeling and dealings of the people that hired him. That would have been bad for business. 

Your heart dropped at those words and your fist clenched. 

“Look, I get that as a bounty hunter you’re not suppose to question things. You do the job and you get paid,” you spat as you slowly walked over to him. “But what as a Mandalorian with honor? Consider her abandoned right now. By creed, we have to reunite her with her family.” 

His long string of silence in return caused you to let out a small growl of annoyance. You had hoped pulling the whole honor thing would’ve persuaded him even though technically she would only be duty bound to you and not him. “Whatever they’re offering to pay you, I’ll make it double. I’ll have no choice but to kill you, if you decide to still try to take her as bounty.” 

He stared at you with a tilt of his helmet for a couple of seconds before letting out a small sound of amusement as he relaxed his stance slightly as well. 

“As if you could…” 

Your mouth dropped slightly in shock unsure of how to take that. 

“E-excuse me? ‘As if I could,’ what exactly?” you attempted to clarify as you crossed your arms over your chest and gave your split lip a small lick. “As if I could get you your payment? Or as if I could kill you?” 

He took a few steps toward where you had thrown his blaster and at the moment you quickly reached down and grabbed your forgotten one off of the ground in alertness. 

“Easy, I’m just picking it up. I’m not going to shoot you not unless you give me a reason too,” he warned as he picked his up before dusting it off real quick and putting it into its holster. He looked back over toward you and gave it some thought before finally answering your previous question. “Both.” 

“I was going easy on you. You would’ve already been dead had I wished it, but I thought we could come to an agreement,” you replied bitterly and perhaps a little egotistically before you dusted off your blaster as well. You couldn’t stand when others underestimated you just because you were a woman. You quickly proved most wrong, but it hurt more when your capabilities as a warrior were questioned by another Mandalorian. “Getting the money wouldn’t be a problem. I already have a plan in mind. ” 

The slightest of sighs escaped him as he picked up his other blaster, the one that almost gotten you in the hip. “It goes against the Bounty Hunter’s Guild.”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head before arguing, “What they don’t know won’t hurt them. We could team up, kill the D’rervim brothers and still take the credits.” 

“I work alone.” 

“Clearly,” you said with a chuckle in disbelief. “Fine… Don’t get your credits and don’t get your bounty, because like I said before you’re not taking her.” Turning on your heel you began walking back to the small home. “I’ll just kill them and keep the credits to myself then.” 

“What do you have in mind?” he asked after you took a few steps into the home. A smile couldn’t help but break out onto your face. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Mando gave a small grunt as he hit the brakes on the speeder bike. They had just reached the edge of the barely illuminated town of Mos Eisley and pulled up to the back of a building. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to this or why his gut told him that he could trust you. Maybe it was because of the way you had been holding back when you had been fighting him (he had notice your hesitation of causing him any real harm and because of that he had found himself doing the same), or how you spoke softly to the girl, or maybe it was because of the way you had brought up honor. He wasn’t sure, but he knew running into another Mandalorian on this job of all things was the last thing he had expected. He had been making his way back toward Navarro with the bounties he had just round up when the call from Greef Karga had came in about the direct commissioned job. It had sounded like easy money, so he figured why not just one more? 

Your gloved hands left their place on his waist as you hoped off of the bike from behind him and helped Adalyn climb off. 

“Ok, kid,” you started as you grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stare up into your t-visor. “You need to stay close and do everything we say. Can you promise that?” “Uh huh,” was all she could managed as tears started to fill the brim of her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s ok to be scared,” you quickly reassured with a gently squeeze. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Standing up straight you turned your head toward your fellow Mandalorian just as he was getting off the bike. Quickly you grabbed him by the pauldrons roughly and shoved him up against the wall behind him. 

“If you double cross me, it’ll be the last thing you do,” you warned venomously, your helmet just an inch or two from his own. He gave a simple nod in agreement just as you stepped back and gave his shoulders a little pat before using a much chipper tone to ask, “What’s your name?” 

He gave you a once over, taking in what supplies and weapons you had, many of them just like his. “Most call me Mando.” 

A snort escaped your mouth before you could prevent it, but when you had looked back at him you realized he wasn’t joking. 

“That’s uh- very unique,” you teased before turning back around to gently grab Adalyn’s hand. Giving it a small squeeze you began leading the way down the tight alley making sure to stay in front of the child. The D’rervim brothers’ hideout was underground and in the central part of town. Getting there wouldn’t be an issue and now that you had Mando going with you neither would be getting in. 

Mando watched from behind as he followed you through the maze of alleyways and streets. He found himself studying your armor from a distance, noticing how it looked like real beskar steel shining where the rich purple paint didn’t cover it. Some of the paint was scratched off here and there, especially on the helmet. The shape of the metal hugged your curves in a way that suggested that it was forged specifically for you and not just a mere hand-me-down. Were you born to true Mandalorian parents or where you like him, a foundling?

“My name is Dawn,” you piped up with a small shrug after a few minutes of silence had gone by. “In case you were wondering, though I’m sure you weren’t.” 

He had always been real bad with formalities, but he repeated your name in his head finding that it somehow suited you. 

The three of you slowed to a stop as you neared the building that served as the entrance to the underground home of the crime lords and stood at the end of an alley across the nearly empty street. 

“You’ve been inside before?” you asked pulling the scope from your rifle to hold up to your t-visor. Only one guard was posted outside from what you can tell. 

“Yes, a couple of times. Their security usually consist of that guard standing outside and ten or so thugs that are scattered around inside.” 

Giving a nod you pulled the scope away from your face and motioned for him to take the lead. He stepped forward, squeezing between you and the wall. 

“You need to walk with me, kid,” he announced tilting his head down toward Adalyn. She hesitated for a couple of seconds before giving a nod and moving out in front of him so that he could drag her along by her upper arm gently. 

You followed behind as the three of you crossed the street and made it to the entrance of the dome topped building. 

“Mando,” a large green Devaronian standing guard at the door greeted. “That took you longer than what I thought it would.” 

“Well, I’ve been busy,” Mando replied dryly as he pulled out the tracking fob. The Devaronian glanced at the fob before looking behind Mando at you. His eyes racked over your form as he gave an obnoxious laugh. 

“You certainly have been, Mando! You found yourself a lady friend!” He opened the door and stood to the side. “I’m sure the bosses will have fun looking at your new toy!” 

You took a deep breath and tried to keep yourself from lashing out despite how much you wanted to, but luckily Mando took the lead once again and began to lead you down a narrow set of wall-incased stairs with Adalyn still in his grasp. 

“Let me do all the talking,” Mando whispered right before the three of you stepped into a large room. It definitely was luxurious compared to the rest of Mos Eisley. Gold tiles littered the floor and a huge long red couch sat in the middle of the room facing you, adorned with a crap ton of plush pillows. Two large Klatooinians sat there with their legs spread and stretched out, each with a cocktail in their hands. Two platforms rested a couple of feet in front of the couch, both with their own shiny pole and a chained up female Twi’lek dancing in what you wouldn’t considered to be clothes. Feeling disgusted you studied the rest of the area taking notice that the back wall furthest from you and behind the brothers had a long and wide hallway, with about twelve metal doors lining each side. 

Just like Mando had said there were eleven other bodyguards stationed about the area, many of them appeared to be Klatooinians as well. The closest one to the three of you walked over and asked to check your weapons. They must have trusted Mando because they specifically only pointed at you. 

“She’s with me. I can vouch for her. She knows better than to misbehave,” Mando said smoothly as he looked over at the brothers to see that they finally turned their gaze away from the dancers. 

They both waved their hands dismissively and began to gesture for all of you to walk over to them.

“Mando!” the brother on the left shouted joyously, voice animalistic and gruff by nature. “You brought us gifts?”

Mando shook his head as he held Adalyn out in front of him. She let out a small whimper as her hair fell in front of her eyes as she stared down at the floor just like you had told her to do. “Just one gift… The other is my charge. She’s been helping me with my bounties.” 

Both brothers gave a nod, showing little to no interest in the young girl now. The other brother leaned over and held out a large pouch for Mando to take as his eyes studied you in all the wrong ways and just as Mando was about to grab it the Klatooinian grabbed him by the elbow and whispered, “How much for her? We can pay you double.” 

“Yes, having a Mandalorian in our collection would make us infamous. Everyone does love a mysterious woman,” the other was quick to agree as he scooted closer to the edge of his seat as he pulled out another pouch. Despite what they thought was whispering you could still hear them just perfectly fine, those stupid nerf herders. 

You watched intently as Mando rested one of his arms across his back as he pretended to consider the offer. Why was he moving his fingers like that? It took you a second before you realized he was using dadita, a type of morse code Mandalorians used. Something about accepting and getting closer… You were a tad rusty, but you got the gist of it. 

“She’s not much of a Mandalorian, but for double you can have her,” he finally answered as he grabbed both pouches and took a step away. “I’m afraid she’s not much of a dancer either.”

“No, but I give great neck massages,” you countered as you stepped forward and glanced between the two. “Please, may I give thanks to my saviors? I can’t tell you how awful it’s been traveling with Mando. I hardly ever eat or sleep. If all I were to receive are those two things I’d owe you a life time of servitude.“

The brother on the right quickly nodded as you made your way to the back of the couch to stand behind him as he took a long gulp from his drink. You reached out and ran your hands over his shoulders lightly and gave a squeeze. He tilted his hand back with a disgusting groan as you gave a firmer one, his toothy under bite more apparent from his angle. “Let me give a sample of what I can do. Do you know the key to the best massage?”

“Show me.” You smiled inside your helmet at the demand, hoping that Mando would be prepared to react in the next few seconds. Moving your hand you gripped his chin as the other went to the top of his head.

“When I grab your chin and your head and do this…” With a quick twist and a loud crack his body went limp and toppled over to the side with his eyes wide open, drink clattering to the floor. His brother let out a roar as he stood up with rage, but before he even had the chance to do anything Mando shot him down as he pushed Adalyn behind him to shield her from the body guards who began shooting his way. Red blaster fire erupted from everywhere. A few shots bounced off of your armor as you pulled your rifle out from behind you and took quick aim at one of the guards at the other end of the couch who was shooting at Mando and Adalyn. As he disintegrated with a poof you were tackled from behind. Your arms pinned at your side by a large pair of arms that came around you causing your rifle to fall from your grasp. Lifting a leg you stomped your boot onto your attacker’s foot just as you slammed the back of your helmet into their face. Feeling the grip around you loosen you reached for your vibroblade and spun around aiming for the area between shoulder and neck. Once his body hit the floor you switched your blade for your blaster and shot two more guards down. 

“Get down!” you yelled at the screaming Twi’leks, who had long since forgotten about their dancing as they coward against the poles on the platforms they were forced to perform on. “On the ground!” 

They hoped off the platforms to lay upon the ground as far as the chains around their necks would allow and in what seemed like record time it was just you and Mando standing with your blasters held up, bodies littering the gold tile floor. 

“Is that it?” you questioned glancing around the room making sure that there wouldn’t be any surprises. Mondo gave a nod in confirmation as he grabbed Adalyn by the arm once again only to place her on the wall nearest to where they were standing and told her not to move. After picking up your rifle and putting it back across your back you hopped over the couch by the brother whose neck you snapped just minutes ago 

“Watch out,” you told the dancers as you took aim at their chains that rested on the floor as you walked over to them. It took a couple of shots to get through each chain but they finally broke free and were able separate themselves from the platforms. Unfortunately, you wouldn’t be able remove the collars from around their necks. Leaning down you searched the now dead brothers, reaching into their pockets until you came across a couple of key cards. 

“You’re free now… All I ask is that you help release the others and help them with what they’ll need. I’m sure there are plenty of credits lying around here somewhere to help with that,” you said as you held out the keys for them to take. Grabbing the keys they gave meek nods and took off toward the large hallway, being careful to avoid touching any of the bodies. You watched for a second as they begin to open the doors and one by one prisoners began to step out with hesitation. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, Mondo,” you said as you turned around to seek out the bounty hunter, but as you looked around you didn’t see him anywhere. 

“He went up the stairs,” Adalyn informed as you walked over to her. Of course, it would have been foolish for you to think that he would have stuck around after receiving the credits once it was all cleared. You couldn’t blame him. This wasn’t what he had originally signed up for and he had a reputation with the guild to uphold. Letting out a small sigh of disappointment, you began to look over Adalyn for any injuries and felt relief when you found none. 

“We should get you back to yo-“A loud thud interrupted you, followed by another coming from the direction of the stairs. 

Laying a hand on your pistol you titled your head with curiosity as you heard more thuds getting closer and closer.

“Stay here,” you told the girl before walking cautiously in that direction. Using the wall as a guide you inched closer until you could peer around the corner and look up the stairs. “I thought you left.” 

“I wanted to make sure that leaving here wouldn’t become an issue,” Mando answered as he dragged the body of the guard from outside down the last few steps and out of the way. “Hopefully no one will come snooping around until midday tomorrow.” 

You gave a nod in appreciation. “We should get going while it’s still dark.” 

“What about them?” he asked gesturing to the freed slaves. There were about fifteen of them of different species, both male and female. Luckily none appeared to be underage from what you could see. Adalyn would have been the youngest if they had gotten the chance to take her. It seemed like they had found a hidden safe from one of the locked rooms, just as you had thought there might have been and it looked as if they were distributing the credits amongst themselves. Hopefully if they didn’t have a home to return to, they would be able to find a new one. 

“I think they’ll manage on their own,” you said confidently with a smile as you gestured for Adalyn to follow you as you began to ascend the stairs. Pulling out a comlink you contacted her father. They agreed to meet you at the spaceport at sunrise, which was fine since you could tell the poor girl was tired. 

“So, I suppose you’ll want to get off planet as quick as you can to deliver your bounties, huh?” 

Mando looked over at you as the three of you stepped into the street and started the semi short walk to the spaceport. “Normally I would, but I think I’ll take the opportunity to rest for a bit.” Giving a soft hum you couldn’t help but wonder if you would ever cross paths with this Mandalorian again. It was nice to be able to work with someone as a team, you had to admit. 

“Thank you for your help, Mando,” you finally said what had been weighting on your mind after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “You didn’t have to, but I’m grateful that you did. I don’t think I would’ve been able to pull this one off on my own.” 

“If I hadn’t you would have killed me, remember?” Was that a slight chuckle you detected? You smiled as you finally reached port, your small gunship coming into view as you walked through the entryway. Opening the ramp you told Adalyn to settle on your small colt inside to rest, which she did without protest. The ship wasn’t much, but it did its job serving you. 

“Do you do this often?” he asked arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against your ship.

“Do what?” 

“Help people… Accept jobs where you get nothing out of the deal.” 

You thought about it for a quick second before you shook your head. “Just once in awhile. I do enough legit mercenary jobs in between to get by most of the time, though I try to be a little conscientious of the jobs I accept. It’s just… I see people hurting at the expense of other people’s greed and even though I may not get anything in return, I do it because it gives me a slight piece of mind.” 

Because you knew what it was like to lose everything. 

“I-I know it’s stupid,” you added as you kicked around some dirt with the tip of your boot. 

“It’s not to that girl or to her family,” Mando said casually pointing inside the ship where Adalyn was now sleeping. “Or to the slaves that are now freed… If you’re not careful though, it’ll get you killed.” 

You scoffed at the last part with a chuckle. “Maybe, but the same could be said for you, especially if that Razor Crest is yours. Those are pretty old.”

“Hey, at least she’s roomier than this thing,” he replied as he pushed himself off of the panel he had been leaning against. He stood there for awhile as if debating his next move. “You’re a formidable warrior. I could use someone like you from time to time for help with bounties. Would it be ok to call upon you should the case ever calls for it?” 

You were taken back and surprised by the request. Mando didn’t seem like the type to reach out for help, but despite that you found yourself quickly nodding. 

“Sure, that would be fun.” Fun? Fun?! What were you, a child asking for a play date? 

“Perhaps, we’ll cross paths again,” he said with a nod preparing to take his leave, “K’oyacyi, Dawn. _Stay alive_ ” 

“You as well, Mando,” you returned with a wave impressed he remembered your name from earlier and just like that he was gone. 

Letting out a tired sigh you headed up the ramp while removing your gloves and began to loosen some of your armor before heading to your small refresher, not bothering to close the ramp just yet since it was a little stuffy on the ship. Pulling off your helmet you looked into the small mirror and inspected your split lip to discover that after a little clean up it would be fine. Pulling your hair out of its braided plaits you shook the long locks loose and ran your fingers though them lightly. Hearing the soft snores of Adalyn you figured you would be safe to keep the helmet off for at least a couple of minutes. 

After taking off your boots you removed a few select armor pieces so that you would be somewhat comfortable sleeping on the floor. You went to go close the ramp, but noticed something sitting near the bottom. After giving a quick glance around you picked it up and noticed it was the pouch the D’rervim brothers had given Mando in order to ‘purchase’ you. Opening it up you saw an impressive amount of credits, but that wasn’t the only thing. With a smile and racing heart you reached a hand into the pouch and pulled out a comlink. 


End file.
